Boneca
by Menina.Maru
Summary: Hiatus Quem a visse dentro daquele delicado vestidinho iria ver apenas uma boneca. Para mim foi meu primeiro amor. CAP 2 ON!
1. Mú se perdeu de mim!

Saudações, senhoritas e senhoritos! Aqui está mais uma criação minha... Novamente um Sugar... Mal por essa, mas é viciante escrever coisas açucaradas! Não vou contar em que lendas me basearam senão vocês sacarão tudinho o que irá acontecer... Não é um fanfiction longo, acho que terá uns quatro ou cinco capítulos, dependendo de como eu vou querer levar a história...

Espero sinceramente que gostem!

----------------

**Boneca**

By Menina Maru

_Mú se perdeu de mim!_

----------------

O mundo, certamente estava cada vez mais pequeno. Ele, uma simples criatura, estava frente a frente com uma criança.

Ah, não uma criança qualquer, tratava-se de Kido Saori, a herdeira de alguns vários bilhões. Na sua frente, perguntando por onde ficava a _Boneca De Pano_.

- Está perdida, Saori Kido-sama?

Ele abaixou-se a fim de ficar no mesmo nível que a garotinha. Em pleno shooping "plebeu"... Ricos eram tão irresponsáveis!

- Como sabe o meu nome? - ela respondeu com uma pergunta, apontando para si mesma. – O senhor é mais velho, não devia me tratar por –sama.

- Eh... certamente, mas você é bem mais importante do que um tio como eu.

- Não gosto disso! Até parece que Saori-chan é _uma velha_!

- Não sou tão velho assim...

- Para mim, é. – ela falou fazendo bico.

- Nesse caso... – ele apontou para uma loja ao longe – A _Boneca De Pano_ fica para aquele lado. Aquela placa bem ali, vê?

Ela deixou a cabeça cair levemente para o lado, vendo claramente a placa da loja. Depois se voltou para o _velho_ e curvou o corpo, em sinal de agradecimento, vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

- Obrigada, senhor!

- Amamya-san é o meu nome, Saori Kido-sama.

- Amamya... Não me lembro desse nome!

- É bem lógico, visto que não passo de alguém comum.

- Ahhh! – ela pareceu compreender – Eu sabia que você não era meu empregado.

Crianças ricas, crianças ricas... simplesmente mimadas. Como uma menina de apenas cinco anos tinha empregados?

- Mú-chan se perdeu de mim... – ela falava olhando ao redor, procurando alguém.

- Não teria sido você quem se perdeu? – ele disse com um sorriso.

- Claro que não. Mú-chan é um péssimo irmão. _Ele dá muito trabalho_.

_Mú D'Ares_. O "irmão" mais velho de Saori. Era um empregado de extrema confiança do grupo Kido e por isso tratava da menina, que acabou acostumando-se a tratá-lo por "irmão". D'Ares deveria prestar mais atenção... Qualquer um reconheceria Kido Saori e saberia que a vida dela valeria muito...

- Então, já que eu sou muito mais importante que você... – ela elevou um pouco a voz, querendo mostrar a 'superioridade' – Você vai me levar até a _Boneca De Pano_.

- Eu _adoraria_ levá-la... – falou ironicamente, já começando a ficar incomodado com a maneira que ele era visto por ela. Crianças devem respeitar os adultos, ricos ou não – Mas eu estou _muito_ ocupado.

Oh, ele estava ocupadíssimo! Seguia com os olhos os ponteiros do relógio da praça de alimentação, que custavam a dar oito horas, a hora que seu irmão jurou estar sentado na mesa três, como sem falta. E sempre que Ikki dizia oito horas, a cabeça de Shun aprendera a traduzir: "Eu estarei no local 'xxxx' às dez horas".

- Ah, não! Eu _não quero_ ir sozinha!

Os olhos dela começavam a ficar avermelhados, dando sinal de início de choro. Se alguém a visse e a reconhecesse, ele certamente seria preso por sabe-selá-o-quê e por fazer a _doce_ e _adorada_ Kido-chan chorar. Unh... Ser preso não estava em nenhum dos seus planos para o futuro.

- Se você não for comigo vou dizer a Mú-chan que você é um seqüestrador!

Ah!... _Paciência_, santa virtude que lhe fora concedida por Deus.

- Ok. Tenho alguns minutos.

- Eba! – ela limpou o choro fingido e pôs um sorriso no rosto – Eu reservei para mim a única June do mundo!

- June?

- Hum Hum! Quando vê-la vai ficar com inveja!

_Boneca De Pano_... Uma loja chic e que vendia bonecas que pareciam humanas, de tamanha verossimilhança com nós que algumas pessoas chegavam até a encomendá-las, muitos para criar cópias de seus ídolos e ter ele lá, guardadinho na prateleira. Um luxo que custava, no mínimo, cinco mil. Bem... Pegue essa quantia e divida por o número 'X' 'y' vezes. É o que eu ganho.

Bonecas semi-humanas.Uma graaaaande bobagem... Mas, era coisa de rico.

Chegamos à loja. Saori-kido"-sama" pôs um sorriso no rosto e estendeu os bracinhos, indo correndo de encontro a uma atendente que, certamente, esperava por ela.

- Saori-chan! – a moça de cabelos médios e ruivos, ao ver a garotinha, agachou-se esperando um abraço.

- Marin-san-chan! – ela abraçou a moça.

- Eu já estava começando a achar que você não vinha!

- Ah, é que Mú-chan se perdeu de mim e eu não consegui mais encontrá-lo. Mas... – ela olhou para mim e eu gelei, pensando que ela fosse falar algo não muito bom a respeito da minha pessoa – Ele me ajudou!

- Sério? – ela perguntou para a garotinha, que balançou a cabeça em um 'sim'. Depois Marin levantou-se e foi até a mim – Obrigada, _senhor_.

_Senhor_ de novo. Céus, eu só tenho 20 anos!

- De nada...

- Como se chama?

- Amamya Shun.

- Marin de Águia, ao seu dispor. – ela falou educadamente.

- Bem... Agora que a mocinha já está aqui, eu vou ind—

- Não! Espera eu terminar! Depois o senhor me deixa de volta naquele lugar!...

Por experiência própria, apenas fiquei calado, concordando com a cabeça. Eu não tinha nada para fazer naquele shooping além de esperar meu irmão, que tardaria a aparecer. Saori apenas sorriu e em dois segundos desapareceu da minha frente, junto com Marin.

Não que eu me interessasse, mas pus as mãos nos bolsos e fiquei andando pela loja. Também não que eu fosse especialista ou curtisse o assunto, mas aquilo era muito mais do que os elogios falavam.

Elas eram... _humanas_!?...

_Continua_...

**N/A:** Ç.Ç... O que acharam?!? Mais uma com o Shun ¨¨_posso até me arrepender depois, mas eu não resisto a nós dois_¨¨ XD Isso é sério, amo esse garoto... Também não vou dizer qual vai ser o casal... X Também para não estragar supresa...

Oh! Muito _arigatou gozaimasu_ pelos comentários na minha fiction passada... TT-TT... **Jéssica**, **Nicky** (me mande o endereço de suas FanFictions, para que eu possa lÊ-las!), **e-Ifrit** e **Arthemisys** querem matar essa pobre menina de tanta felicidade... Mais uma vez agradÊço-lhes senhoritas!

Bem, é só... _Bye, bye, people_!


	2. June de Brinquedo

Pois é, mudei o resumo... Achei que não fez sentindo centrar a história na Saori, mesmo por que ela as aparições dela vão sumir do capítulo três para frente. Festa vai ser toda do Shun! Pensando bem eu achei esse resumo novo bem kawaii...

Oh, essa parte começa assim que o Shun olha pra a _Boneca_... XD Aff... Por que eu fiz 'XD"?

---------

**Boneca**

By Menina Maru

_June de brinquedo_

---------

Shun teve de tocar levemente o braço dela, a fim de convencer os seus olhos da realidade. O plástico frio o fez estremecer levemente, levando a mão de volta para dentro do bolso do jeans.

As mãos, diferentemente das bonecas comuns, não eram retas e os dedos desta estavam levemente dobrados, respeitando a posição das articulações, assim como eram mãos humanas. Eram graciosos e delicados os dedos da boneca.

Afastou-se um pouco, observando a boneca num todo. Estava vestida com um elegante vestido branco, típico das Sinhás donas de fazendas cafeeiras, com alguns detalhes em bordado azul. Ele se aproximou um pouco e viu que eles formavam florezinhas. _Kawaii..._

- BOA NOITE! – gritou uma afobada atendente – Quero dizer desculpe pelo grito, mas boa noite mesmo assim!

- Não... Não foi nada.

- O senhor é colecionador?

- Não, eu só...

- Ela é linda, né? Um modelo único, a obra prima de Sasaki Endou...

_Sasaki Endou_... Pelas minhas fontes, um maluco que abandonou a faculdade de direito para dedicar-se a arte e por acidente e sorte descobriu uma técnica de pintura em plástico imitava a tonalidade da pele humana, dando um aspecto real a esculturas que fossem pintadas com a mesma. Ele começou com esculturas, mas depois se voltou para produzir bonecas, onde teve bem mais sucesso. Graças a isso tem o seu nome gravado no 'book da arte', junto com Picasso, Da Vinci e outros...

- A roupa foi produzida pela _Jaquelinne_, que está trabalhando em conjunto com o Endou-san para fazer as roupas das bonecas. Eu daria tudo pra tê-la... – ela falou olhando para a boneca – mas, como eu não tenho nada, né...?

- ... – Shun olhava um tanto surpreso para a atendente.

- Ah, não... – ela calou-se, percebendo que havia falado demais – Não ligue para o que eu disse. Bem, se você estiver interessado infelizmente não vi conseguir levá-la... Ela está reservadíssima para a senhorita Saori Kido-sama... – ela tapou a boca.

- Tudo bem, eu já sei que ela vem aqui e não pretendo seqüestrar ninguém, se é isso o que quer saber.

- Ufa, ainda bem... Sabe, aqui tem escutas e se tivesse um seqüestro e eles descobrissem que eu contei isso eu seria demitida!

- _Como é boba! Eu poderia realmente ser um seqüestrador_. – pensou Shun.

- Noooossa!

Saori pôs as mãozinhas no rosto surpresa de felicidade. Depois foi correndo e parou em frente a boneca, que era bem mais alta do que ela.

- June-san! – ela olhava deslumbrada para a boneca – Uma June de brinquedo... Só pra mim!

- Aham... – Marin colocou-se do lado da garota – A _Jaquelinne_ disse que fez o vestido inspirada em você, princesinha.

- Ai, ai, que legal!... Coloquem logo ela numa caixa, quero levá-la para casa agora mesmo!

Ela deu a ordem e foi obedecida. Em poucos segundos a boneca estava empacotada e na frente da garotinha, pronta para seguir o seu destino: a mansão de Saori!

- Nheeeeay! – Saori segurou a mão de Shun, que ficou surpreso com o ato – Vamos logo, Amamya-san! Você se lembra de onde a gente se encontrou, né?

- Claro...

- Ei! – Saori chamou por Marin – Tem um carrinho para poder levar? Eu acho que vi ser meio difícil Amamya-san _carregar_ minha boneca...

- Sim, temos sim! Leve-o e não se preocupe em trazê-lo!

Marin sumiu por alguns segundos, enquanto Shun olhava para a mimada menina patrícia.

- Você pretendia que eu fosse carregando a sua boneca? – perguntou.

- Mas é claro! Quem mais poderia fazer isso?

- Oh, sim, claaaaro...! Eu, apenas eu, Saori-chan. – falou com desdém, tom que não foi percebido por Saori.

- Aqui está o carrinho, Saori-chan! E obrigada pela visita! Volte sempre!

- Voltarei! Bye, bye! – falou acenando para Marin, depois se virando para Shun – Ela é um pouco pesada para levar, mesmo estando no carrinho... Mas o senhor consegue, né? – vendo que Shun não havia dito nada, ela prosseguiu – _Por favor_?

Eis o ponto fraco de Shun: os '_por favores_' ditos daquela forma. Era assim que o seu admirável irmão mais velho conseguia que ele lhe fizesse tudo e nada.

- Tcs... Ok, vamos logo! – pegou a alça do carrinho na mão esquerda e a mão de Saori na direita, arrastando as duas "coisas" para a perto da praça de alimentação, onde tudo havia começado.

- Ai, ai, ai, aiiii! Assim vai acabar me machucando! – ela disse brincando, feliz em ver que o senhor fazia todas as suas vontades.

---

- Pronto. Está entregue. – Shun falou dando as costas.

- Nããããão...! Pretende me deixar aqui? Eu... eu... – os olhos dela começaram a ficar avermelhados.

- Não... não chora, não... – ele falou voltando-se para Saori – Eu fico aqui até "Mú-chan" achar você.

- Mas eu não estou perdida! – ela retrucou – Foi ele quem se perdeu de mim!

Shun apenas sorriu, concordando com a cabeça, o que fez a pequena Saori corar. Olhou pra o relógio e viu que já passavam das oito.

- Esculte... – Shun quebrou o silêncio que se formara – Não quer um sorvete?

- Sim!

Seria a sua vingança. Usaria o dinheiro das passagens de ônibus de Ikki para comprar dois sorvetes. Ikki iria _andando_ para casa.

- É isso aí! – ele falou vitorioso, mordendo o creme de baunilha.

- Hã?

- Não é nada, apenas coma o seu sorvete.

- Aff... – ela fez o mesmo que Shun, depois se voltando para ele – Não estou acostumada a comer casquinhas comuns. Geralmente como com marshmallow e com batatinhas.

- Sério? Se eu comprasse isso iria para casa a pé, também. – ele voltou atenção ao seu sorvete – Mas para mim, casquinhas comuns são ótimas.

- É... Até que são gostosas! – ela falou começando a comer a casquinha do sorvete.

- SAORI-CHAN!... – um homem de inconfundíveis mechas cor de lavanda praticamente jogou-se em frente a menina – Ainda bem que te achei...

- Mú-chan! – ela o abraçou, tomando cuidado par que o sorvete não derramasse em cima dele e começando a chorar – Ainda bem... Eu achava que nunca iria te ver...

- Não diga isso, Saori-chan... – ele falou com um sorriso e segurando o rosto da menina, limpando suas lágrimas.

- Eu... eu... Vou contar tudinho para a mamãe! Que você não preta atenção em nada e que me deixou sozinha e eu tive que ficar com ele! – falou apontando para Shun.

- _Ele_? – Mú finalmente notou Shun.

Mú não era japonês, mesmo por que nenhum japonês tinha os olhos numa tonalidade tão clara quando a dele. Quanto aos cabelos eles não eram naturais. Este "resultado" deu-se a partir de uma experiência da Saori com tintas e com ele. Um certo balde de tinta caiu por cima de sua cabeça e tingiu os cabelos daquela cor. Saori gostou tanto que quis que ele ficasse com o cabelo daquele jeito. E assim foi...

- Quem é ele?

- Desculpa, não me apresentei... Me chamo Shun Amamya e...

- Ele cuidou de mim enquanto você estava perdido! Até me comprou um sorvete! Ele também levou a June até aqui! – ela falou apontando para a boneca.

Num instante a expressão de Mú mudou e ele agradeceu bastante ao rapaz a sua frente, colocando Saori nos braços e se despedindo do de Shun, arrastando o carrinho com a boneca.

- Tchau Shun... – Saori falou tristinha.

- Adeus, Saori-san... – retornou Shun sentindo um tanto triste por ter que se despedir dela.

Alguns minutos de silêncio passaram enquanto caminhavam para lados opostos.

- Espera Mú-chan! – ela começou a remexer-se indicando que queria ser posta no chão. Chamou o nome de Shun e este parou onde estava esperando por ela, que lhe estendeu um cartão – Não quer trabalhar lá em casa?

Shun ficou estático por alguns segundos, até que conseguiu processar a pergunta. Ele? Trabalhar na casa de Saori? Um emprego assim de repente, jogado bem n sua cara? Aquilo não estava acontecendo...

- Saori-chan! Acabou de conhecer Amamya-san não pode pedir para ele trabalhar...

- Ah, não se preocupe, ele é bem confiável. Fez tudo o que eu mandei, sem nem reclamar, feito o _Spike_. – ela falou rindo, logo depois sendo acompanhada por Mú.

- Não achei engraçado, Saori-san. – falou Shun – Mas, quanto a trabalhar na sua casa... Seria algo excelente para mim!... – ele pegou o cartão que lhe era estendido – O que devo fazer? De que horas a que horas?

- Bem, você deve se mudar pra minha casa.

- Mudar? – ele pensou um pouco – É... não tem problema! Eu me mudo! – disse com os olhos brilhando – Mas o que tenho que fazer?

- Ser minha babá.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Shun? – Saori sacudiu um pouco o tecido do jeans dele, tentando fazê-lo "acordar" – Você está bem?

- E qual vai ser meu pagamento? – ele flou um tanto assustado.

- Bem... Mamãe com certeza não vai querer te pagar, já que você é um estranho... Mas você pode ter tudo o que quiser!

- Você tá brincando, não tá? - os olhos do rapaz começavam a produzir alguns litros d'agua - EU ACEEEEEEITOOO!

-----

- Então foi por isso que aceitou com tanta facilidade... – falou levando um pedaço do _fillet_ a boca.

- Sim, eu realmente preciso de um emprego... A cada dia a nossa situação complica!... Se ao menos fosse formado...

- É... E sei o que é isso. – vendo a cara de interrogação de Shun, começou a contar – Eu fui um dos tipos rebeldes. Isso estava na moda há uns dez anos atrás.

- Heh... Eu sei... Quase, mas quase mesmo eu aderi a moda.

- Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou curioso.

- Eu acabei de fazer vinte.

- Eu tenho 25... - ele olhou pra o prato intocável de Shun - A propósito, acredite, esse _fillet_ fica intragável quando está frio.

- Ah! É que estou tão nervoso que nem tenho fome...

- Pois não fique. Saori-chan só fica sapeca desse jeito - ele apontou pra ela, que estava em um dos brinquedos que havia dentro do parque do shopping, brincando sem dó e nem piedade do vestido que usava - Quando está entre muitas pessoas. Ela é bem quietinha em casa.

- Ainda bem. Não tenho muita experiência com crianças.

- Mas, como eu pude ver, leva jeito!

Depois disso começaram a tratar da contratação, dos documentos que Shun iria precisar e, principalmente da mudança. Shun ficou eufórico quando soube que os empregados tinham direito a um quarto totalmente personalizado e acesos a salas de música, cinema, jogos e videogames, campo de futebol, piscina...

É... Cuidar de Saori-chan seria um booooom negócio!...

_Continua_...

N/A: a preguiça matou a autora


End file.
